


Love Only Knows

by QueenOfGlacia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is Gay AF, F/F, Musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGlacia/pseuds/QueenOfGlacia
Summary: Beau loves women





	Love Only Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love them so much, and then I started thinking about this pairing - about Beau thinking of Yasha and this tiny thing was the result

Beau loves women.   
  
She’s loved them for as long as she can remember, and to the point where she thinks maybe her parents got their wish after all, because surely only men loves women?   
  
Beau is wrong.   
  
She learns that early on. Learns that women are capable of loving other women; often more than men loves women.   
  
Beau never hides this.   
  
She flirts (or, tries to, at least) with women, even when she doesn’t mean anything by it, even if she doesn’t want it to become something.   
  
Beau meets Yasha.   
  
She doesn’t fall in love with her, not from the start, but it’s a damned near thing. When Yasha carries her into the tent, when Yasha says she’ll hold her through the show if she pays…   
  
Beau thinks Yasha’s arms are worth it.   
  
She learns quickly just how good Yasha is in a fight, and oh yeah, she could get used to watching the way her muscles flex and how she swings that greatsword of hers with so little effort.    
  
Beau misses Yasha.   
  
She learns quickly that this is how things are, when it comes to Yasha; that she had Things to do and won’t always be there with them.    
  
Beau watches Yasha.   
  
She tries to act nonchalant in the bath, but she wonders how long Yasha will sit there, waiting for her to leave first. It’s a silent stand-off, with no real winner or loser.   
  
Beau is curious.   
  
She wants to know why Yasha leaves, what she’s doing that’s more important than the others. What’s more important than her.   
  
Beau wakes and Yasha is gone.   
  
She tells herself to get used to this. That this is how it is and how she’s stupid to expect anything to change just because they have an official name now, as a group.   
  
Beau startles as Yasha reappears.   
  
She doesn’t know how she possibly could have overlooked her in the bar above, especially because she’s on a constant lookout for her next appearance.   
  
Beau wonders when Yasha will leave next.   
  
She refuses to admit she missed her when she’s away, but she still does. The words don’t have to given sound to be true, after all.   
  
Beau admires Yasha.   
  
She watches her easy interactions with the others, and it’s as though she’s never left them for a second. It’s admirable, especially considering her poor people skills.   
  
Beau stays close to Yasha.   
  
She keeps her close, eager to get to know her better, eager to learn what little she can from the mysterious woman who disappears and reappears as though it’s completely normal to do such a thing.   
  
Beau cheers for Yasha.   
  
She watches her flip the stone, watches her beat the guy at arm wrestling and is filled with pride at the scenes in front of her.   
  
Beau watches Yasha grow to twice her size.   
  
She can’t help but to say she’s had a dream like this, can’t help the drool that escapes past her lips at the sight of the giant woman in front of her.   
  
Beau is in love.   
  
She looks at Yasha and thinks  _ shit, fuck _ . Thinks  _ this wasn’t supposed to happen. _ Thinks  _ how do I deal with this?  _ Thinks  _ please don’t leave me. _   
  
Beau is terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come find me on twitter as MidnightMinx90, and on tumblr as GrayGlacianQueen and QueenofGlaciaWrites
> 
> I also have a ko-fi in case anyone can and would like to support me; the funds will go towards my two last cosplays for a while: Ryder from Mass Effect Andromeda and Caleb Widogast. You can find me there as QueenofGlacia  
> If you want to, I also have a sarahah account, again I go by QueenofGlacia


End file.
